Wanna be mine?
by Mi Su
Summary: A fluffy little TrunksGoten. Goten spends a day with Trunks. (suprise, suprise :P)


Author: Mi Su  
E-Mail: yumekoeweb.de   
Rating: PG  
Warning: pure FLUFF – pre shounen ai  
  
Disclaimer: Those two cute little bishounen are Akira Toriyama's and not mine. There´s no profit being made with this story and no copyright harmed.  
  
Pairing: Gotenks  
  
**AN**: Okay, guys. This is the first fic I´ve translated into english and I´m REALLY nervous about it. So don´t be too hard on me and keep flames to yourselves.   
Goten and Trunks are eight years old in this one...No, Goten´s 7.   
And somehow it´s written in Trunks' POV...SOMEhow...and it´s a one-shot.  
  
_italics_ = Trunks' thoughts  
  
So enjoy and r&r, please!

****

**Wanna ****be mine?**

****

It was late in the afternoon and Son Goten was spending his time, like always, at Trunks' home.  
After having finished their homework for this week, they first had started playing playstation and now sat in the living room, watching cartoons on TV.  
While Trunks' only expression was a grin then and there, Goten was already laughing uncontrollable on the floor, as he fell off the loveseat, and had Trunks' making fun of his clumsiness.  
  
Meanwhile Son Goten rolled on the carpet laughing his head off, a few tears running down his rosy cheeks.  
Trunks' smiled at his younger friend.  
_He's so naive. So cute._ He suppressed a heavy sigh and frowned, keeping his gaze on the other boy.  
_I want him all for myself. Nobody shall take him away from me._  
  
"Hey, what's wrong, Trunks?" Son Goten asked and interrupted his thoughts. Grinning he whipped off the last tears of laughter.  
  
"It's nothing. Let's go sparring!" The lavenderhaired boy replied and stood from the loveseat. Son Goten rushed up to him.  
  
„Right. I'm feeling all hyper!" He beamed.

----

„Okay, today we'll do something different. Are you scared?"  
  
Both of them were standing in the garden in front of each other, taking their sparring positions. The sun was shining warmly down on them and all clouds were gone from the sky.  
  
"You wish!" Answered Son Goten.  
  
„Good! The loser will remain the slave of the other for the rest of the day. Agreed?"  
  
"The slave?" Son Goten blinked suprised, but then grinned. "Alright! There's much cleaning to do in my room!"  
  
Trunks' shook his head smiling.  
"Don't get your hopes up! Let's start!"  
  
And with that the sparring began. Trunks' clearly was better, almost escaping every punch and kick thrown his way, and sending Son Goten down more than once.  
After twenty minutes had passed, Goten couldn't stand up on his own again, hardly making it to sit in the warm grass.  
  
„Trying to shorten your punishment, aren´t you?" Trunks' smirked and they continued their little fight.  
  
In the end Son Goten fell on the grass, breathing hard, Trunks' straddling his hips and holding his hands above his head.  
Gasping they stared into each others eyes for a moment, then Trunks' grinned.  
  
„Looks like I won."  
  
Son Goten smiled at him, calming his breath.  
"So it does."  
  
Trunks' smiled back and nodded. His grip loosend, but his hands didn't move away, but intertwined with Goten's fingers.  
Son Goten didn't seem to mind.  
Again silence hung between them, as they just kept looking at each ohter, 'till Trunks' slowly leaned down.  
  
"Son Goten?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
„I want to kiss you. Close your eyes."  
  
Confused Son Goten looked up at his best friend, but a smile crept onto his features. He followed the order.  
  
_He's doing it!_ Sligthly suprised he gazed down into the peaceful looking face. _Wonder, what he's thinking...  
_  
"Don't bite me." Trunks' whispered, before he gently pressed his lips onto Goten's mouth.  
  
At first Son Goten went completely still. A few seconds past, and he returned the soft kiss, enjoying it, when a warm feeling came rushing through his body. Like butterflies riding a rollercoaster from the toes up to his head.  
  
Very slowly they parted, each facing big glowing eyes.  
  
„Son Goten? Are you...mad? We're still friends...right?" Trunks asked hesistantly and tried to read Goten's smiling face. The other boy went quite for a while.  
  
„Trunks?"  
  
„Yeah?"  
  
„I like you, Trunks." The younger one said smiling happily, and Trunks sighed softly. Reliefed he settled down next to the ravenhaired, resting a hand on Goten's hip.  
  
„Like you too..." He whispered and cuddled close to the other boy, till their faces were just severel centimeters apart. Son Goten turned his head to the right and looked at his friend.  
  
"What about the game?"  
"It's a stupid game." Trunks' replied and grinned.  
  
The younger one nodded and both of them closed their eyes, exhausted.  
Many minutes past by and the sun was already setting, when Son Goten heard a silent voice next to him.  
  
"Wanna be mine?"  
  
The ravenhaired opened his eyes and smiled mischievously.  
"Only when you're mine as well."  
  
„Deal." Trunks' answered and pecked Son Goten on the nose.  
"Are you sleeping at my place today?"  
  
„Yes." The younger one smiled.

----

_Now nobody can ever take you away from me._

_----_

**OWARI**

Thanks for reading!  
  
AN:  
  
Well? What do you say? Hope it wasn´t too crappy. °  
My first Gotenks by the way! And if there´s anybody, who would like to beta my future-fics, please drop me a line! That would make my day!   
  
See ya! Please r&r!  
  
Mi Su


End file.
